Mystica DeHarmonia
by FieryFafar
Summary: A little ballroom dancing scene starring Ferriswheelshipping c:


_Where am I…?_

White stood, mind a total blur. Darkness filled her range of vision. Questions began to tap in her brain. There were no walls, let alone a human being. Her eyes looked down. All she could see was her feet. But where she was standing was unknown to her. It was also pitch black, as if she was floating in mid air. She blinked once, twice, yet all she could see was nothingness.

Suddenly, a small chime rang in her ears.

The chimes turned into a slumberous tune.

She recognized that tune.

White looked forward. There, present in front of her eyes was a tiny music box. Its lid was closed, but she knew the sound was emanating from the small package. Two breaths later, her foot tapped one step forward. Her right foot followed suit. She slowly walked towards the mysterious item. Sounds of her footsteps echoed inside the blank abyss. It combined with the mesmerizing, recognizable melody.

She stopped in front of the chiming box. White stooped down to inspect the package further. The music began to play louder. It gave her a sense of nostalgia; a memory that provided proof to her true emotions.

Carefully, her hand opened the lid.

Her aqua eyes froze to see the figurines in it.

There it was. A miniature sculpture of a couple dancing together. It twirled inside the empty box. One was sculptured into a man while the other was a woman. The two tiny figurines were positioned so that it looked like they were dancing to the hypnotizing lullaby. The male dancer was clad in a crisp black suit. And his female companion was dressed in a long, white Victorian dress.

It looked absolutely marvellous in White's eyes. The song kept playing. The animate object kept twirling. Her hand reached out to the tiny figurines, her delicate fingers gingerly tapping the female dancer's head.

Suddenly, sounds of violins and harps reverberated out of nowhere.

The darkness began to fade. Lights began to emit from everywhere, revealing walls and windows. A huge, row of stairs were seen a few feet from the mesmerized girl. Long, colourful, glass-stained murals were seen on the wide walls. A huge yet magnificent chandelier – that looked exactly like a huge Chandelure – dangled elegantly above White.

In less than a minute, the abyss had transformed into a huge, royal ballroom hall.

Still, her attention was too focused on the beautiful music box. As she stared at the spinning figurines, the murals began to shake.

And finally, as she looked up, colourful, faint shadows began to whirl out of each mural. The shadows were immediately shaped into human beings; dressed in formal Victorian gowns and suits.

The majestic beings – spirits – danced to the sound of the music box. Each couple slowly floated down, yet their feet never touching the surface. White gawked at her surroundings. She was stunned to the bone. Never had she seen these people before. They were dancing just like the figurines, only with more elegance and grace.

She stood up.

And as she stood up straight, a bright blue mist coiled around her.

Thus, transforming her normal trainer attire into an elegant, alluring dress.

Her dress was pure white. It was long until it touched the checkered tiles. The gown was sleeveless and shapely. Orange, flame-like laces were stitched on her waistline, on the lower edge of the dress, and on the top part of it. The laces hid the curve of her breasts, yet a small crack was shown and her bare neck and shoulders were seen. Her brown hair was free from any binds and hat, covering only her left shoulder and its tip touching between her busts. A white, crystal clear veil was wrapped around her hip, and elongated at its back. Two small, white wings were placed on each of her sides. Her hands and arms were covered with white gloves.

White could barely breathe right. She was both stunned and speechless.

People danced around her. Sounds of laughter bounced on the walls and in her ears. Her head frantically moved about. She opened her mouth, wanting to ask about the strange situation.

But before a peep could come out from her, sounds of trumpets and bugles reached her ears. White looked straight forward; right towards the huge row of stairs.

All the lights were out – except one.

And standing right on top of the balcony – under the only spotlight – was the one and only N Harmonia.

His head was downcast. His body was covered in a red robe. A golden crown was placed on his head, marking his status as the King. Trumpets began to honk again, sounding more triumphant and in sync. The tone of an organ soon harmonized with the trumpets and bugles. The song gave a good shiver down her spine.

His feet stepped down the stairs. Everyone stopped, all bowing and curtseying before their majesty. The young king finally reached down and walked towards the baffled girl. Finally, he stopped in front of her. Left arm folded behind his back and right arm folded on his stomach, N gave a bow. As he stood up straight, N finally looked upfront and opened his eyes.

A pair of majestic, hypnotizing emeralds shined under the rays of the chandelier. The gaze he gave was filled with power and pride, yet at the same time, had a dash of love, care, and trust.

As their eyes met, all sense of worry vanquished from her.

A smile curved her pretty pink lips. He returned that smile with one of his. Taking one step forward, he held her left hand. His own left hand lightly touched her waist. Coughing a bashful giggle, her free right hand gripped his shoulder.

With the sound of the music, the two began to dance.

Their step was in perfect harmony. Their dance was truly a show for others. His robe finally slipped off his body, revealing his attire; making White gasp mentally.

He was wearing a jet black tailcoat. Its sleeves were long and the buttons on its front were open. The shirt tucked inside was white, as so the vest itself. A simple, light blue cravat was tied under the collar of his shirt. He wore black pants that matched his upper wear. And to finish it off, a pair of black shoes commented on his Victorian wear.

His hair was tied into a low ponytail. His golden crown was placed proudly on top of his head, making him look regal as he already was.

The couple continued to dance. They didn't miss a beat. One step forward, and two steps back. N released his grip from her waist and spun her around. White twirled three times, her heels clicking on the tiles. He pulled her closer to him. The brunette flinched quietly, her head looking up.

She swore she could see a smirk in his eyes.

They swayed and swooned and clicked and tapped. Both their eyes were glued on each other, not giving a single care about the people around them.

And just as they danced, the walls began to tilt down, as if it was made out of cardboard. The ghosts faded away. Even the tiles shattered into a million dusts. Only the music echoed inside the newly formed abyss. And only two humans were present; floating and still dancing to the lovely lullaby.

They raised higher, up into the dark sky. Both were hypnotized by each other, completely unaware and ignorant of what was happening.

Suddenly, a black shadow swirled from N's back. It swiftly shaped itself into a pair of dark dazzling wings; almost the same as Zekrom's wings. And at the same time, a white shadow whirled from White's back. It did the same as what happened to N, except instead of black, it was formed into two marvellous, angelic – Reshiram – wings.

Their fingers intertwined with each other. N tugged her closer, closing the minimal distance between them. It coughed out the meek giggles in her. She bit her lower lip and kept her movement steady. He released her again and she spun around. The veil swayed as she twirled, and her white wings flapped majestically.

Light accompanied them. Stars twinkled out of the abyss. N walked slowly towards White. Pursing a soft smile, he reached out for her. His hands were placed on her waist. Her hands gripped his shoulders. Smiles and laughter wheezed from their mouths.

The song was reaching its ending. The two began to float down slowly. They stepped one foot to the side, still dancing to the chiming tune. The song tuned into a mellower, softer melody. N carefully lifted her up, making sure she didn't fall. Her head tilted down, staring into his emerald orbs. He looked up, looking at her aqua eyes; filled with such emotions he had never felt before. Finally, his feet lightly touched the unknown surface. The young king placed her down, yet never letting her go.

His smile never left his face. N moved his left hand to touch her cheek. Her cheeks felt warm to feel his caress, making her breath a low chuckle. The young king held both her hands. Eyes focusing on his fair maiden, he gently kissed the back of her palms. The once light pink shades of her cheeks had deepened into a much redder colour. N chuckled quietly and amusingly. Oh how he loved her smile, her laugh, her adorable reaction; her.

He had found his one true friend; the person he never knew he needed.

N gripped the brunette's hands together, balling it up into fists. Placing one last kiss on her knuckles, the boy released his grip and took a few steps backwards.

White tilted her head in slight confusion. She looked at her fists, and opened them slowly.

What shock she received to see what it was in her palms: a mini version of them dancing together.

White snapped her head forward. The young king flashed a sweet smile. He placed his left arm on his stomach and took a bow.

Before she could do or say anything, the dark wing-like shadows on N's back enlarged. It was almost five feet high. The wings zoomed down, wrapping N into a whole. It spun rapidly like a tornado. In a blink of an eye, the green-haired king disappeared into thin air.

Leaving the stunned girl alone in the dark.

* * *

White snapped her eyes open. Her torso shot straight up. Small pants were heard from the hasty brunette. White looked around. It was dark, but not empty-space dark. No. There was light emitting from the window. Stars and the moon shined from outside, indicating that it was night time.

She had a dream.

A soft snore made her head turn. To her utter relief, she could see N, sleeping soundly like a child. The young man had no shirt on, and his green hair was like one bushy mess. For some reason, it made her giggle, removing all her unneeded worry.

"Mmm…" N mumbled woozily in his sleep. Unconsciously, his hands groped around the bed, as if looking for something.

Finally, it stopped on White's hand.

Without warning and thanks to his strength, he unwarily tugged the girl until she lay down. White let out a faint, surprised squeak. She sprawled on her side, facing the sleeping greenette. Her cheeks felt warm to the touch. She gawked at him. N was still dead asleep. But the edge of his lip twitched upwards.

He was having a dream too; a nice one.

His other hand fell limply on her palm. Whatever dream he was having, it ended up with him sleepily holding both of White's hands. Another grumble vibrated from him, and N brought her hands to his bare chest. Finally, he stopped. The young man let out a soft breath and went back to his slumber.

The two lay on the bed, positioned on their sides so that they faced each other, and both were holding each other's hands.

The more she looked at his sleeping face; the more she felt his fingers intertwined with his, the more her face was burning up.

White coughed out a single chuckle. "Idiot…" She scooted her body closer to him. Her legs wrapped around his legs, feeling his warmth sip into her skin. As she closed her eyes, the dream of a few minutes ago lingered in her mind. White sighed quietly. _That is the last time I watch Beauty and the Beast with Bianca._

_**END.**_


End file.
